


don't be afraid

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Бэкхён помнил каждую деталь ужасного кошмара: булькающий звук крови, толчками вырывающейся из чужой шеи, расширенные от ужаса глаза сидящего на земле парня и мужчину в маске.





	1. 1

– Да, да, – отвечал Бэкхён в прижатый плечом к уху телефон, раскладывая закуски по пластиковым контейнерам, – завтра к восьми ждем вас. 

За окном, словно разбавленные водой краски, плыли сумерки, с каждой минутой сгущаясь всё больше. В квартире стояла тишина, и лишь негромкий голос в динамике телефона касался бэкхёнова слуха. Парень отвел взгляд от окна и вернулся мыслями к своему собеседнику.

– Дорога предстоит длинная, – вздохнул он, закрывая крышкой последний контейнер. 

Бэкхён повел плечом и устроил телефон поудобнее, слушая непрекращающийся поток речи на той стороне провода. Ехать действительно предстояло далеко, и Бёна подобная перспектива не особо радовала. Не то чтобы он боялся отсутствия цивилизации или что его укачает по дороге. Нет, причина была в другом, и Бэкхён хотел, чтобы она так и оставалась в его голове, не превращаясь в реальность.

– ...кхён, – услышал он, выныривая из собственных мыслей, – ты здесь?

– Да, да, – поспешил ответить парень, – задумался, извини. Ты что-то спрашивал?

– Ага, – устало выдохнули в трубку, – я спрашивал про мясо. 

– Все вопросы к Ифаню, – ответил Бэкхён, провожая взглядом вошедшего в кухню Чанёля, – на нас закуски, газировка и угли для костра. 

Пак бесшумно подошел сзади, устраивая ладони на его талии, и оперся подбородком об острое плечо. Из трубки еще слышалось взволнованное щебетание, но Бэкхён слишком устал, чтобы пытаться разобрать слова. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и откинул голову на чужое плечо, позволяя горячим ладоням забраться под тонкую ткань футболки и устроиться на худом животе. Чанёль аккуратно перехватил телефон, из которого до сих пор слышалось негромкое ворчание, приложил его к своему уху и произнес:

– Лухан-хён, ложитесь уже спать, завтра со всем разберемся. 

Из трубки послышались возмущенные вопли, а затем еще один спокойный голос, бормочущий про "утро вечера мудренее". Бэкхён облегченно выдохнул, когда услышал короткие прощальные гудки, и окончательно расслабился в чужих объятьях.

– Пойдем спать, – шепнул Чанёль.

– Сейчас, только переложу контейнеры в холодильник, – Бэкхён шагнул к кухонной стойке, но был схвачен и усажен на нее же чужими широкими ладонями.

– Сиди, я сам, – Чанёль открыл холодильник и резво переложил в него многочисленные пластиковые коробочки, которыми был завален обеденный стол, после чего повернулся к Бэкхёну, который уже клевал носом, и ласково улыбнулся. 

– Пойдем, Спящая красавица, – усмехнулся он, подхватывая старшего на руки, – твой прекрасный принц уложит тебя в кроватку.

Бэкхён издал тихий смешок и обнял своего парня за шею, тыкаясь холодным носом в его острые ключицы. В объятьях Чанёля было тепло и спокойно, а ужасные картинки, не покидающие его голову последние несколько дней, теряли свою яркость и отходили на задний план. Он очень надеялся, что сегодня ночью они не будут его донимать.

Чанёль аккуратно внес его в спальню, стараясь не задеть чужой макушкой дверной косяк, и уложил на мягкие подушки. Бэкхён перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны, и мягко улыбнулся.

– Раздень меня, – шутливо велел он. 

– Так быстро? – усмехнулся Чанёль, стягивая свою футболку и забираясь на кровать. – А как же волшебный поцелуй, который сбросит с тебя злые чары? 

– Целуй быстрее, иначе я сброшу тебя, – Бэкхён игриво свел брови и продолжил, – с кровати.

Чанёль засмеялся и упал в раскрытые объятья, накрывая своим телом хрупкую фигурку. Бэкхён под ним тяжело выдохнул и раскрыл тонкие губки в ожидании поцелуя. Младший нежно прихватил губами его верхнюю губу и слегка оттянул, на что тот захныкал и потянулся вперед, чтобы получить полноценный поцелуй. 

Они еще немного повалялись, перекатываясь из стороны в сторону и возвращая друг другу нежные, ленивые поцелуи, пока не вспомнили, что вставать рано, а ехать далеко и долго, а потом устроились в позе ложечек. Чанёль крепко обнимал старшего сзади, прижавшись грудью к его спине и уткнувшись подбородком в макушку. Бэкхён сжимал его ладонь и старался дышать размеренно и тихо, чтобы Чанёль ни в коем случае не догадался, как он боится проваливаться в сон. 

Бэкхёну было страшно засыпать: его сердцебиение участилось и маленькими молоточками стучало в ушах. В комнате было тихо. Не было слышно даже дыхания Чанёля, и Бэкхёну казалось, что стук его сердца – единственный звук, разрушающий стоящую в комнате тишину. Перед глазами снова замелькали жуткие картинки, и Бэкхён поспешил распахнуть их, сильнее сжимая чужую ладонь. 

– Бэк, – тихо позвал Чанёль, и парень крупно вздрогнул всем телом, – ну чего ты? Снова думаешь о своих кошмарах?

– Я не думаю, Ёль, – шепнул он в ответ, – они преследуют меня, я не могу от них избавиться. 

– Бэкхён, это всего лишь сны, – успокаивающе произнес Чанёль, поглаживая его по волосам, – они нереальны. 

Бэкхён перевернулся и уткнулся в его грудь, судорожно выдыхая. Сильные руки Чанёля крепким кольцом обернулись вокруг его плеч, а чужое дыхание горячими волнами опалило чувствительное ушко.

– Снам не место в реальной жизни, помнишь? – Чанёль всё не переставал повторять эту глупую фразу, которую услышал однажды в каком-то шаблонном ужастике. 

– Давай же, малыш, засыпай, – шептал младший, поглаживая чужие мягкие волосы, – с тобой ничего не случится, я же здесь. Не бойся.

Бэкхён хотел сказать, что все те ужасы в его снах случаются вовсе не с ним, но не успел, проваливаясь в абсолютную темноту.

***

Лухан продолжал сидеть на траве, не в силах подняться от сковавшего всё тело ужаса. Он видел приближающийся всё ближе силуэт, но Сехун даже не думал двигаться с места, встав к нему спиной и словно... _прикрывая его_. 

Осознание этого медленно настигло Лухана, и он закричал:

– Сехун! 

Тот обернулся и, увидев неподвижно сидящего на траве старшего, снова велел ему убегать. Лухан замотал головой, поднимаясь с влажной земли, и сделал шаг в его сторону, но в этот момент темный силуэт вышел из-за деревьев и кинулся на Сехуна. 

Младший старался сопротивляться, но мужчина был выше и, очевидно, сильнее его. Он с легкостью отбивался от чужих ударов и успевал наносить свои, короткие и сильные. В какой-то момент Сехуну удалось изловчиться и полоснуть мужчину ножом по плечу, но это, казалось, только разозлило его еще сильнее. 

Одним резким движением незнакомец выхватил нож из рук парня и, замахнувшись, широкой дугой провел им перед чужим лицом, чуть ниже подбородка. 

Сехун рухнул на колени и прижал ладони к горлу. Лухан услышал булькающий кашель младшего, а после тот мешком рухнул на землю. 

Парень завизжал со всей громкостью, на которую были способны его легкие. 

А потом темный силуэт шагнул в его сторону, и Лухана накрыла темнота. 

***

Бэкхён закричал. 

Он кричал громко и долго, барахтаясь в чужих объятьях, словно выкинутая на берег рыбка. Парень задыхался собственными слезами и не мог успокоиться. 

Чанёль крепко сжимал его в своих руках, покачивая словно маленького ребенка, и продолжал шептать, что он рядом, что всё закончилось, что всё это всего лишь сон.

Сон, который был чертовски реальным. Как и чужая кровь, хлеставшая из разорванного горла. Как и темный силуэт в маске, притаившийся среди деревьев. Как и чужой нечеловеческий крик, полный отчаяния и больше похожий на вой животного, эхом отдающийся в ушах.

Бэкхён помнил каждую деталь ужасного кошмара: булькающий звук крови, толчками вырывающейся из чужой шеи, расширенные от ужаса глаза сидящего на земле парня и мужчину в маске. 

Чанёль продолжал крепко обнимать его, и парень постепенно затихал: его дыхание выравнивалось, а слезы, стекающие по щекам, подсыхали. Бэкхён уткнулся носом в его шею и глубоко задышал родным запахом, стараясь перекрыть мелькавшие в голове кадры. Младший раскачивался из стороны в сторону и едва слышно напевал что-то. Бэкхён прижался к нему всем телом и старался глубоко дышать. 

Пак уже привык просыпаться среди ночи от чужих криков: кошмары снились Бэкхёну на протяжении двух недель, и каждый раз он просыпался от ужаса, крича и дрожа всем телом. Чанёль понятия не имел, чем они вызваны. Бэкхён рассказывал, что помнит только дом у озера, раскинувшийся рядом лес и кровь. Много крови. 

Чанёль очень переживал за психику своего ранимого парня, но не знал, как ему помочь, потому что не понимал причины этих ужасных снов. Не помогало ни успокоительное, ни снотворное. Он как-то наблюдал за старшим, пока тот спал. Бэкхён метался по подушке, хмурился и скулил, пока что-то словно не вырвало его из сна, заставляя подскочить на кровати и широко распахнуть глаза. Парень не помнил ни лиц, ни деталей, только сковывающий всё тело страх, преследующий его ночь от ночи.

Младший тяжело вздохнул, сжимая объятья крепче, и бросил взгляд в сторону окна, за которым уже начинало вставать солнце, разгоняя стоящую по углам тьму. Бэкхён в его руках перестал дрожать и дышал теперь размеренно и ровно. Но Чанёль знал, что этой ночью он уже не уснет. 

Парень бросил взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. 

До будильника оставалось полтора часа.


	2. 2

За окном вовсю светило июльское солнце, яркие лучики которого просачивались сквозь прорези в шторах и разгоняли царивший в комнате мрак. Мрачные тени, сидящие по углам, растворились в свете нового дня, который вместе с теплыми лучами принес с собой спокойствие и забрал бегущий по венам страх.

Чанёль сидел на кровати, привалившись спиной к стене и прижимая к своей груди уже успокоившегося парня. Бэкхён дышал ровнее, и даже дрожь, пробивающая его тело крупной волной, постепенно отходила, уступая место размеренным движениям грудной клетки. Младший чуть поерзал на кровати, и Бён, словно примагниченный, повторил каждое его движение, не желая ни на минуту терять надежной опоры в виде чужой крепкой груди.

– Успокоился? – спросил Чанёль, приглаживая его стоящие торчком волосы. Бэкхён промычал что-то, отдаленно похожее на согласие и, чуть повернув голову, ткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Пак вдруг вспомнил, что хорошим успокоительным старшему обычно служит чашка хорошо подслащенного какао с зефиром, и завозился, пытаясь выбраться из крепких объятий.

– Пойду чайник поставлю, – сказал Чанёль, приподнимаясь. – Посидишь немного?

– Нет! – Бэкхён резко схватился за его запястье, крепко сжимая его пальцами, чем вызвал недоуменный взгляд младшего в свою сторону. Бён стушевался от собственного резкого порыва и опустил глаза вниз, рассматривая собственные тонкие пальцы на чужом жилистом запястье. 

– Я с тобой пойду, – спокойнее произнес он, ослабляя хватку. 

И, чудь помедлив, добавил:

– Не хочу оставаться один.

Чанёль лишь понятливо кивнул и, крепко сжав в ладони его холодные пальцы, поспешил на кухню.

***

– Когда там уже ребята приедут? – нетерпеливо ерзая на месте, спросил Бэкхён и подбросил в свою пузатую чашку с забавным ушастым эльфом на боку еще парочку маленьких розовых зефирок. Он сидел на высоком барном стуле, мотая ногами в махровых носочках в воздухе и подперев щеку кулаком, пока Чанёль бродил по кухне, поочередно открывая каждый кухонный шкафчик в поисках чего-то, одному ему известного.

Пак перевел на старшего взгляд, отмечая, как порозовели его щеки за последний час, а в глазах засветились привычные теплые искорки, и облегченно выдохнул. В очередной раз ему удалось отогнать нависший над Бэкхёном словно грозовая туча кошмар. Он чувствовал себя рыцарем, основной задачей которого было не позволить всякого рода опасностям достичь его господина.

– Через полчаса, – наконец ответил Чанёль, бросая мимолетный взгляд на часы. – Хватит есть столько сладкого, потом опять будешь жаловаться на зубы, – строго велел он, остановившись посреди комнаты.

Бэкхён невинно улыбнулся и будто бы назло младшему закинул еще несколько штук сразу в рот, набивая щеки, словно хомяк, что когда-то гостил в их квартире. Чанёль наигранно-обреченно покачал головой и вдруг вздрогнул от громкой трели дверного звонка.

Парни словно по команде вскинули головы и перекинулись долгими взглядами. Медленно придя в себя, младший поспешил к входной двери. Бэкхён протянул руку в его сторону, словно желая его остановить, а затем, спохватившись, сложил дрожащие ладони на колени.

Чанёль не спеша приоткрыл дверь, совсем не понимая причин столь внезапной осторожности, и расслабленно выдохнул, встречая на пороге Лухана и маячившего за его спиной растрепанного Сехуна.

Парень и сам не понимал, чего опасался, но необоснованная тревога Бэкхёна, что волнами, казалось бы, разлилась по их маленькой квартире, каким-то образом передавалась и ему. Младший покачал головой, стараясь отогнать дурные мысли, и раскрыл дверь пошире, негласно приглашая ребят внутрь.

Лухан широко улыбнулся, пожелал Паку доброго утра и протиснулся в квартиру, затаскивая за собой большой рюкзак, по размеру превышающий его самого. Сехун лишь пожал плечами на вопросительно приподнятые брови Чанёля и вошел следом.

Парни направились на кухню, откуда уже слышалось радостное щебетание Лухана.

– Я звонил Ифаню, – рассказывал он, попутно наливая кофе в кружку с изображением мультяшного оленя, что давно и негласно значилась его собственностью. – Напомнил про мясо.

– Надеюсь, не в пять утра? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, медленно разжевывая розовую зефирку. – Мне не нужны трупы в доме.

– В пять утра он пускал слюни на подушку, – усмехнулся Сехун, нагло отбирая у старшего кружку и делая большой глоток. – Кое-как растолкал его.

Лухан пихнул его в плечо и вернул нагло отобранную чашку, пряча в ней горящие щеки, на что младший лишь звонко рассмеялся и постарался тайком стащить зефирку прямо у Бэкхёна из-под носа.

В дверь вдруг снова позвонили, и Чанёль поспешил впустить вторую волну посетителей, которых на этот раз было в два раза больше. С порога ему широко улыбался Чунмён, а сзади маячили громко смеющиеся над чем-то Чонин и Чондэ и молчаливый Минсок, с теплой улыбкой наблюдающий за младшими.

– Утречка! – громко пожелал Чондэ, заприметив распахнувшуюся дверь.

Пак шагнул в сторону, пропуская друзей внутрь, и громко отбил по протянутой ладони Чонина. Парни всей гурьбой завалились на кухню, и Чанёль буквально почувствовал, как трещит по швам их маленькая уютная кухонька.

Бэкхён суетливой пчелкой тут же начал носиться по кухне, разливая чай по кружкам и доставая из навесных шкафчиков вазочки с печеньем.

– Вы тут пока чувствуйте себя как дома, – шутливо велел Чанёль, перехватывая старшего за талию. – А мы быстренько в душ сходим.

– Как не стыдно, хён, – засмеялся Чонин, недвусмысленно поиграв бровями. – При гостях то.

Парни дружно засмеялись, а Чанёль, закатив глаза на привычные подколы, поспешил скорее покинуть кухню, утягивая за собой и Бэкхёна.

– Только контейнеры в холодильнике не трогайте! – прокричал напоследок Бэк, изворачиваясь в его руках.

Чанёль затащил старшего в ванную, шустро избавил его от одежды и втолкнул в душевую кабину.

– Порядок? – спросил он, и Бэкхён без всяких уточнений понял, что он имеет в виду совсем не холодные капли, внезапно обрушившиеся на голые плечи.

Парень кивнул и на минуту прижался щекой к его мокрому плечу. Чанёль очертил ладонью контур его позвоночника и мягко поцеловал в макушку, потянувшись к флакончику шампуня.

Они пробыли в ванной буквально пятнадцать минут, но, когда вернулись на кухню, обнаружили пополнение в лице чересчур бодрого Исина, беззаботно болтающего с Луханом, и клюющего носом Ифаня, бездумно сверлящего взглядом стоящую перед ним кружку с кофе.

– Привет, друг, – поздоровался Чанёль, хлопая его по плечу.

Ифань поднял на него полные лопнувших капилляров красные глаза и жутко скривился. Младший хохотнул и поспешил подлить ему в чашку кипятка.

– Вы готовы? – словно из ниоткуда, перед Бэкхёном вырос неугомонный Лухан. – Выезжаем через 15 минут, иначе в пробке до обеда застрянем.

Бэкхён кивнул и поспешил в спальню проверить собранные еще с вечера рюкзаки.

– Ты же привез мини-холодильник? – обратился Чанёль к Ифаню, на что тот лишь махнул рукой в сторону коридора.

Обнаружив искомый предмет на полке для обуви, Пак прихватил его с собой и вернулся на кухню, поспешно перекладывая внутрь небольшие контейнеры и несколько баллонов с газировкой.

– Можем выдвигаться, – объявил появившийся на пороге Бэкхён, полностью одетый в дорогу и с двумя рюкзаками за спиной.

– Поехали! – хлопнул в ладоши Чондэ, вставая из-за стола, и парни поскакали со своих мест, шумной толпой вываливаясь в подъезд.


	3. 3

Шумной гурьбой парни вывалились на улицу, тут же привлекая внимание немногочисленных для такого раннего времени прохожих. Летнее солнце уже висело высоко над головами, отражаясь от окон домов и слепя яркими лучами. Ифань подошел к стоящему у обочины минивэну и легким нажатием кнопки на брелоке открыл багажник, позволяя парням побросать в его глубину свои скромные пожитки.

– Мы уместимся все в твоем минивэне? – поинтересовался Чанёль, запихивая в багажник мешок с углем.

– Ну, ты же не прочь будешь усадить Бэкхёна себе на колени? – хитро прищурился Ифань, кажется, вновь полюбивший жизнь после чашки крепкого кофе.

Пак усмехнулся в ответ и нашел глазами своего парня, как раз выходящего из подъезда под ручку с Луханом. Старший, видимо, рассказывал что-то весьма увлекательное, широко улыбаясь и размахивая руками, а Бён громко смеялся, блестя счастливыми глазами, и Чанёль порадовался, что горький осадок от ночного кошмара растворился в свете солнечного утра.

Бэкхён, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, тут же нашел его глаза своими и тепло улыбнулся, давая понять, что он в полном порядке. Чанёль улыбнулся в ответ, слегка кивая головой, и вернулся к запихиванию непослушного мешка.

Парни один за другим покидали в багажник свои вещи и залезли в машину, пытаясь устроиться с максимальным комфортом в окружающей тесноте. Несмотря на слова Ифаня, места в фургончике, однако, хватило всем. 

Кресла в его минивэне располагались в два ряда, по одному у каждой стенки фургона, оставляя еще немного места у задней, смежной с багажником, стены. А благодаря предприимчивому Чунмёну, который додумался прихватить с собой несколько спальных мешков (непонятно только, для каких целей), ребята соорудили у задней стены нечто, отдаленно похожее на диванчик.

Чонин и Чондэ, как самые непривередливые, развалились на этом самодельном ложе, закинув друг на друга ноги и благородно уступая удобные кресла остальным. Когда ребята устроились на своих местах, Ифань, которого единогласно усадили за руль, как владельца автомобиля и единственного, знающего дорогу, дал по газам, и машина тронулась с места.

До Косона, небольшого уезда в провинции Канвондо, куда как раз и собиралась шумная компания, было около четырех часов пути, со средней скоростью и отсутствием пробок. Поэтому, едва выехав за пределы города, ребята врубили музыку на полную громкость и только и успевали что подпевать сменяющимся в колонках хитам.

Когда за спиной осталось более двух часов пути, а горло начало першить от громкого ора, развалившийся на коленях Чондэ Чонин пошарился в своем рюкзаке и достал из него бумажный пакет.

– Смотри, что у меня есть, – шепотом похвастался он, потрясая пакетом перед лицом Чондэ.

Тот в задумчивости нахмурил брови, а затем, словно пораженный догадкой, громко вскрикнул:

– Травка?!

Пассажиры автомобиля, словно по команде, тут же повернулись в их сторону.

– Чонин! – возмущенно воскликнул Чунмён, всплеснув руками. – Ты же обещал.

– Прости, хён, – Чонин пожал плечами, – я не сдержался. Мы же отрываться едем, а не чаи гонять.

– А он прав, – вдруг подал голос Лухан, тут же перенимая на себя всеобщее внимание.

– Что? – спросил он, словив на себе взгляды всей компании. – Мы же не на пляже будем их раскуривать.

Напряженную атмосферу, воцарившуюся вдруг в автомобиле, прервал громкий смешок Ифаня.

– Если спалите мой дом, я вам глаза на жопу натяну, – пообещал он, заставляя ребят рассмеяться.

Задремавший на плече Чанёля Бэкхён вдруг вскинул голову, потревоженный громким смехом, и непонимающе заозирался по сторонам. Он был удивительно похож на взъерошенного воробушка, и Пак, не сдержавшись, мягко погладил его по щеке.

– Доброе утро, соня, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Как спалось?

– Лучше, чем ночью, – хрипловато ответил Бэкхён, снова прикладываясь щекой к его плечу. – Долго еще?

– Часика два, – Чанёль проводил взглядом вывеску придорожного кафе, мелькнувшую за окном. – Можешь еще чуток поспать.

– Не хочу, – мотнул головой старший, обнимая его плечо обеими руками и потираясь щекой о мягкую ткань толстовки.

– Надеюсь, все помнят, что перво-наперво в доме нужно будет убраться? – вдруг подал голос Ифань. – Мы с отцом там уже сто лет не были.

В ответ на его слова по салону разнесся недовольный гул парней, ни капли не желающих заниматься уборкой.

***

– Сначала на заправку заглянем, – объяснил Ифань, когда они уже въехали в Косон. – А оттуда минут пятнадцать до дома.

Изнуренные долгой дорогой парни лишь вяло покивали в ответ, не желая ни возмущаться, ни двигаться. Недостаток сна и отсутствие движения в течение долгого времени сыграли свою роль, и единственным желанием ребят сейчас было лишь немного отдохнуть.

– Как жрать то охота, – подал голос Чондэ, и его поддержал нестройный хор других, таких же уставших голосов.

Впереди показалась вывеска местной заправки, и Ифань аккуратно съехал с асфальтированный дороги, въезжая на плотно утрамбованную колесами многочисленных машин площадку.

На небольшой местности, занятой заправочной станцией, было безлюдно. Лишь невысокий парнишка в форме стоял, привалившись плечом к бензобаку и лениво разжевывая жвачку.

Ифань подъехал к тому самому бензобаку, у которого расположился юноша, и протянул ему через окно пару купюр.

– 40 литров, пожалуйста, – вежливо попросил он, глуша мотор.

Парнишка оказался темноволосым и лупоглазым, примерно одного возраста с ними. Он лениво вытянул купюры из чужой ладони и также не спеша достал пистолет и направил его в бак.

– Можете сбегать в туалет сейчас или подождать еще минут 20, – предложил Ифань, оборачиваясь к парням.

– Я, пожалуй, сейчас сбегаю, – подорвался Чондэ, смешно прикрывая ладонями ширинку. Он вывалился из машины и чуть ли не бегом ломанулся к одиноко стоящей в стороне туалетной будке.

– Я тоже схожу, – подал вдруг голос Бэкхён, наблюдая за Чондэ, который со счастливым лицом уже возвращался обратно.

– Сходить с тобой? – предложил Чанёль.

– Мы же не девчонки, – хохотнул Бён, поднимаясь с места.

Выбравшись из машины, парень довольно потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Возвращаться в машину тут же расхотелось, но, вспомнив, что ехать осталось всего ничего, он бодро зашагал к туалетной будке.

Возвращаясь обратно, Бэкхён проходил мимо парнишки-заправщика. Тот замешкался у бака, словно никак не мог вытащить пистолет. Низко склонив голову, так, что из-за кепки не было видно даже лица, парень безуспешно дергал за ручку.

Наконец, пистолет поддался и с громким щелчком покинул бензобак. В этот момент парнишка бросил тихое:

– Он ждал вас, – почти заглушенное щелчком вытянутого пистолета.

Бэкхён остановился и пораженно уставился на парня, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Руки вдруг задрожали, и стало трудно дышать. Картинки из сна яркими кадрами замелькали перед глазами.

– Что ты сказал? – почти шепотом спросил он, чувствуя, как тело пробирает привычная дрожь.

– Всё готово, говорю, – парнишка выдавил улыбку, больше похожую на оскал дикого зверя, и отошел в сторону, давая Бэкхёну возможность вернуться в машину.

– Простите за задержку, – попросил он, постучав пальцем по водительскому окну. – Сами понимаете, тут всё на ладан дышит.

Ифань понимающе покивал и поблагодарил его, вновь заводя мотор.

Бэкхён развернулся через плечо и выглянул в окно, тут же натыкаясь на чужой пронзительный взгляд. Парнишка смотрел так, словно знал о всех его кошмарах. Его темные глаза пронзали насквозь, а застывшая на губах усмешка заставляла противный холод растекаться по венам.

В голове некстати зазвучала сказанная им ранее фраза, и Бён задумался, действительно ли ему послышалось, или парнишка знал что-то, что не помешало бы знать и им.

Даже когда машина выехала с территории заправки, Бэкхён всё еще чувствовал на себе чужой липкий взгляд. Хотелось забраться в душ и долго тереть кожу мочалкой, чтобы смыть с себя это противное ощущение.

Через десять минут парни уже подъезжали к большому дому, окруженному со всех сторон темно-зеленой полоской леса, мерно покачивающего густыми кронами. Высоко в ветках пели птицы, а сквозь еловые ветви, что походили на зеленые ладони с растопыренными пальцами, проглядывали кусочки чистого голубого неба.

Двухэтажный особняк стоял на холме в нескольких сотнях метров от озера Хваджинпо, что сейчас переливалось яркими искрами, отражая солнечные лучи, и походило на большое гладкое зеркало. Казалось, загляни в него и откроешь для себя множество неведанных доселе тайн.

Ифань остановился на небольшой дорожке перед домом, и парни взбудораженной кучкой вывались из машины, окидывая восхищенными взглядами раскинувшуюся перед глазами картину и предвкушая незабываемый отдых.

Со всех сторон полилось восторженное щебетание начинающих путешественников, и лишь Бэкхён стоял в стороне, с ужасом глядя на большой дом, потонувший в объятьях высоких деревьев.

– Что такое? – спросил Чанёль, заметив панику в глазах своего парня. Он подошел ближе и сжал пальцами его плечо. 

Старший окинул взглядом раскинувшееся перед глазами пространство, чуть задержался взглядом на доме и наконец прошептал, переводя на него полный отчаяния взгляд:

– Я уже бывал здесь...


	4. 4

– Я уже бывал здесь...

В воздухе повисла тишина. Издалека раздавались восторженные голоса ребят, но они доходили до Бэкхёна словно через толщу воды. 

– Что? – пораженно спросил Чанёль, переводя на него широко раскрытые глаза. 

Бён видел в них неверие, и в груди защемило сильнее, чем прежде.

– Я уже бывал здесь, Чанёль, – отчаянно выдавил он из себя, и голос его надломился.

– О чем ты, Бэк? – поинтересовался Ифань, услышавший их разговор. Он спрыгнул на землю и, уперев руки в бока, перевел на него непонимающий взгляд. – Я вас сюда еще, кажется, ни разу не привозил.

Бэкхён почувствовал, как ноги задрожали, и поспешил схватиться за предплечье Чанёля, чтобы не рухнуть на землю бесформенной кучей.

– Я бывал здесь, – зашептал он тому на ухо, – в своих снах.

Пак уставился на него так, словно впервые видел, а потом вдруг прижал к себе близко-близко и крепко сжал в объятьях.

– Успокойся, Бэкхён, – шепнул он ему на ухо. – Это всего лишь совпадение. 

– Чанёль, – позвал Бэкхён сорвавшимся голосом, – мне страшно…

– Тебе нечего бояться, Бэк, – заверил его младший, продолжая укачивать в крепких объятьях. – С нами ничего не случится.

Бён оглянулся кругом – на залитый солнцем лес и переливающееся солнечными бликами озеро и внезапно поверил в слова Чанёля. Ему нечего бояться: сейчас разгар дня, на небе светит яркое солнце, и они приехали сюда, чтобы отдохнуть, значит, пора прекращать забивать голову бредовыми мыслями себе и другим.

Страх отступил, и дышать стало значительно проще. Преодолев водяную толщу, до Бэкхёна вдруг пробились голоса друзей. Восторженный голос Чонина, предлагающего пойти поплавать прямо сейчас. Отчаянный голос Чондэ, умоляющего для начала хоть чего-нибудь поесть. Строгий голос Ифаня, напоминающего, что их всех еще ждет долгая и изнурительная уборка огромного двухэтажного дома.

Бэкхён выдохнул облегченно и снова уткнулся в чужую грудь, позволяя родному запаху занять место удручающих мыслей.

_Они в безопасности._

– Порядок? – спросил Чанёль, заглядывая в его лицо.

Бэкхён утвердительно кивнул и поспешил улыбнуться, чтобы лишний раз не заставлять своего парня волноваться по пустякам. Он взял себя в руки и, хлопнув в ладоши, громко изрек:

– У нас есть сэндвичи! 

Услышавший его слова Чондэ подбежал к нему, счастливо блестя глазами, и начал заверять, как сильно он его любит. Бэкхён лишь звонко рассмеялся и поспешил достать контейнеры с едой, чтобы накормить проголодавшихся ребят.

После быстрого перекуса, перетаскивания и распаковки вещей и "кровавой бойни" за лучшие комнаты, парни принялись за уборку.

– Мдаа, – изрек Чонин, проводя пальцем по деревянному столику и собирая подушечкой толстый слой пыли, - мы тут и за все выходные не управимся.

– Не дрейфь, – бодро отозвался Чондэ, шлепнув его по плечу. – Спорим, вечером уже будем раскуривать твой подарочек?

– На что поспорим? – азартно усмехнулся Чонин.

Чондэ призадумался, сведя брови на переносице и уперев руки в бока, отчего забавный фартук в цветочек, который он напялил шутки ради, собрался маленькими складками. 

– На бутылочку лошадки*? – поиграв бровями, предложил наконец он.

– Идет! – согласился Чонин, стукаясь сжатым кулаком о его протянутый кулак.

– Хватит бездельничать! – скомандовал проходящий мимо Минсок, шлепая Чондэ полотенцем по заднице.

– Ну, хён~ – заныл младший, увиваясь за ним хвостом.

Чонин засмеялся, но наткнулся на сердитый взгляд Чунмёна и, приподняв чистую тряпку в защитном жесте, принялся оттирать дубовый столик от многолетней пыли, тонким ковром покрывшей темное дерево.

Через полчаса монотонной работы Исин догадался включить радио и тут же наткнулся на волну, передающую k-pop. Из колонок полились приятные девичьи голоса, и парень принялся тихонько подпевать, порхая по комнате со шваброй и при этом умудряясь попадать в такт.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и на пороге показался взъерошенный Ифань. Он проводил своего парня заинтересованным взглядом, усмехнулся собственным мыслям и шагнул в гостиную, отыскивая взглядом "свободные руки".

– Лухан, не поменяете белье в спальнях на втором этаже? – предложил он, протягивая пробегающему мимо парню большую стопку с чистым бельем.

– Запросто, – улыбнулся тот, принимая постельное белье. Парень бодро зашагал в сторону лестницы, по пути отлавливая Сехуна и передавая ему стопку, а потом потащил его на второй этаж.

Парень протопал по длинному коридору и заглянул в самую последнюю комнату, дверь в которую была широко распахнута. По ногам тут же прошелся теплый ветерок, и Лухан заприметил раскинутые в обе стороны створки широкого окна. В просторной комнате со светлыми стенами и обоями в причудливый цветочек уже хозяйничали Чанёль и Бэкхён. Один старательно намывал пол, а второй вытирал с полок скопившуюся за долгое время пыль. 

Лухан махнул улыбнувшемуся ему Бэкхёну и затащил Сехуна в комнату напротив. Там уже были намыты полы и окна, а на полочках и тумбочках не было ни пылинки. Парень распахнул закрытые ставни, впуская в комнату теплый воздух и запах хвои, которым потянуло со стороны леса, и вдохнул приятный аромат полной грудью. 

– Ну-с, приступим, – потирая ладошки, объявил он.

Бэкхён проводил взглядом двух парней, удивительно гармонично смотрящихся вместе, и потянулся к верхней полке, не доставая всего лишь нескольких сантиметров.

– Эй, Чанёль, – позвал он, оборачиваясь через плечо. – Подсади-ка меня.

Чанёль отставил в сторону ведро с чистой водой и шагнул к парню, хватая его за талию и чуть приподнимая вверх, чтобы тот смог дотянуться до верхней полки. Бэкхён аккуратно поводил чистой тряпкой по полочке книжного шкафа, а затем протер лакированную поверхность дерева сухой, чтобы не осталось разводов.

– Ну куда ты суешь? – раздалось громкое луханевское, разлетевшееся по всему этажу.

Чанёль с Бэкхёном переглянулись и зашлись синхронным хохотом.

– Я вас вроде бы белье перестилать отправил! – крикнул снизу Ифань, стоящий у подножия лестницы и всматривающийся в коридор второго этажа.

Из дверного проема высунулась растрепанная макушка Лухана, и тот смерил Ифаня сердитым взглядом.

– Мы и перестилаем, – буркнул он, а затем чуть тише добавил себе под нос, – извращенец.

– Хён, мы еще не кончили, – серьезно сказал Сехун, хватая его за бока и утягивая обратно в комнату, откуда минутой позже послышались громкий визг Лухана и приглушенный смех младшего.

***

Когда Чанёль и Бэкхён закончили "вылизывать" второй этаж и спустились на первый, там творился настоящий хаос: Чонин и Чондэ устроили дуэль на швабрах, гоняясь друг за другом по гостиной и то и дело поскальзываясь на мокром полу, Минсок и Исин вовсю плясали под громкое "Shake It" хорошо-известной девчачьей группы, подмахивая задницами в такт песне, а Чунмён и Ифань, как самые разумные из всей компании, с лицом великих мучеников наблюдали за всем происходящим.

– Весело тут у вас, – усмехнулся Чанёль, шагнув к Ифаню и принимаясь наблюдать за импровизированным концертом. 

– О, еще как, – засмеялся тот в ответ.

В этот момент на лестнице показалась довольная мордашка Лухана.

– Мы закончили! – громогласно объявил он, спускаясь вниз. Вымотанный Сехун, низко опустив голову, не спеша шагал за ним. 

И не заметил опасности в лице несущегося на него со всей скоростью Чонина, который через минуту уже лежал на нем, придавив к полу всем своим немаленьким весом и в придачу ударив шваброй.

– Твою мать, – задушено выдохнул Сехун, нехило приложившийся головой о деревянный пол.

– Прости, чувак, – пробормотал Чонин, неловко приподнимаясь. 

На заднем плане раздался громкий хохот Чондэ, едва ли не катающегося по полу от смеха, а за ним громкий возмущенный вопль Лухана:

– Ты, что, мне парня без мозгов хочешь оставить? Слезай с него живо!

Оттащив от Сехуна опешившего Чонина, Лухан упал перед младшим на колени и несколько раз шлепнул того по щекам.

– Сехун, ты меня слышишь?! – взволнованно позвал он. 

Младший болезненно застонал и приподнялся на локтях, потирая ладонью пострадавшую голову.

– Не знаю, как вы, – наконец начал он, и парни синхронно выдохнули от облегчения, – а я ужасно хочу спать.

– Согласен, – подал голос Минсок, кидая грязную тряпку в ведро, – я сегодня уже ни на что больше не способен.

– Тогда отдыхайте, – велел Ифань, – а веселиться начнем завтра.

– Гляди-ка, – Чондэ толкнул Чонина локтем в бок и кивнул головой в сторону настенных часов, – еще даже двенадцати нет, а мы уже закончили с уборкой. Ты же догадываешься, что это значит? – поиграв бровями, спросил он.

Чонин в ответ лишь вымученно застонал.

***

– Как же я устал, – протянул Бэкхён, падая спиной на кровать и раскидывая руки в стороны.

Парни разбежались по спальням, спеша занять комнату получше, с большой кроватью и видом на озеро. И лишь Бэкхён с Чанёлем решили остаться на первом этаже в небольшой уютной комнатке, окна которой выходили на густой хвойный лес.

– Правда? – спросил Чанёль, лукаво улыбаясь и не спеша шагая к кровати. 

Бэкхён приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за неспешным движением младшего в его сторону.

– А я думал, мы опробуем новую кровать, – засмеялся Пак, поиграв бровями, и, забравшись на кровать, накрыл Бэкхёна своим телом.

– Ох, ну ради такого дела, – улыбнулся Бэк, обнимая его за шею.

В комнате было темно, и лишь неясный свет горевшего на заднем дворе дома фонаря отбрасывал на пол тусклые полоски, не помогая при этом разгонять темноту.

Чанёль целовал нежно и неспешно, словно и правда старался растянуть удовольствие и насладиться атмосферой нового места. Бэкхён крепко держал его за плечи и лениво отвечал, наслаждаясь процессом и не спеша переходить к более смелым действиям. Пак спустился горячими губами на шею, и парню пришлось чуть откинуть голову в сторону, подставляя горло влажным поцелуям. 

Вдруг, словно почувствовав что-то неладное, Бэкхён открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на окно, натыкаясь через стекло на незнакомый гнетущий взгляд. Парень вскрикнул и поспешил отстраниться от Чанёля, толкая его в грудь и пытаясь вылезти из-под тяжести чужого тела. Выпрямившись на секунду, младший закрыл своим телом обзор на окно, а когда снова склонился к Бэкхёну, силуэт в окне уже пропал. 

– Бэкхён! – позвал он, хватая его за плечи. – Что такое?

– Там! – старший ткнул пальцем в сторону окна. – Там кто-то есть!

Чанёль медленно повернулся в указанную сторону, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Однако Бэкхён дрожал всем телом и дышал тяжело и прерывисто, так что младший убедился, что тот не шутит. Да и не стал бы тот так жестоко шутить. Чанёль медленно слез с кровати и шагнул в сторону окна, распахнул скрипящие створки и, перегнувшись немного через подоконник, окинул взглядом территорию заднего двора, плавно переходящую в густой лес.

– Тут никого, Бэк, – тихо сказал он. – Может, тебе почудилось?

– Нет, – Бэкхён замотал головой, крепко обняв себя за плечи руками. – Я точно видел кого-то.

Чанёль смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но затем вдруг предложил:

– Я могу выйти и посмотреть.

– Не надо, – всхлипнул вдруг Бэкхён. – Не ходи.

– Я быстро, – бросил он, накидывая толстовку на плечи. И, быстро поцеловав старшего в лоб, добавил:

– Зато тебе будет спокойнее.

Чанёль вышел из комнаты, оставляя Бэкхёна одного в темноте спальни, а через минуту парень услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Еще через пару минут за окном зашумели ломающиеся под чужим весом веточки, и в незакрытом окне показалось лицо младшего. 

– Всё чисто, Бэк, – разведя руки в стороны, сказал он.

– Возвращайся, – тихо попросил Бэкхён.

Чанёль вернулся в комнату через считанные минуты, закрыл окно на задвижку и нырнул в кровать, крепко прижав Бэкхёна к себе.

– Успокойся, малыш, – шепнул он, чувствуя, как содрогается дрожью родное хрупкое тело.

– Я не сумасшедший, Чанёль, – едва слышно шепнул Бэк в ответ.

– Знаю, – также шепотом ответил Чанёль, целуя его в макушку и прижимая еще ближе.

Бэкхён последний раз всхлипнул и затих, прижимаясь лбом к чужой груди и не замечая вновь направленного на него из-за стекла взгляда холодных глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *White Horse (в переводе Белая лошадь) — марка одного из известных шотландских купажированных виски.


	5. 5

Бэкхён проснулся от гула голосов, пробирающегося в сознание и вырывающего его из цепких лап сна. Заелозил головой по подушке и тут же уткнулся затылком в чужой подбородок, чувствуя на своих спутавшихся волосах спокойные теплые выдохи.

Он снова завозился, пытаясь выбраться из чужих объятий, не разбудив при этом спящего рядом парня. Но, почувствовав на своей талии тяжесть чужой руки, придавившей его к месту, понял, что очередная его попытка увенчалась провалом.

– Куда собрался? – хриплым ото сна голосом поинтересовался Чанёль, неосознанно прижимая его ближе.

– Хотел умыться, пока ты спишь, – Бэкхён повернулся к нему лицом, при этом умудрившись не сбросить с себя его руки, и чуть сморщил аккуратный носик. – Кажется, все уже проснулись.

За дверью раздался особо громкий топот, а следом за ним такой же громкий крик, слегка приглушенный деревом, донесся откуда-то со стороны кухни. Парни, очевидно, завтракали.

– Что, даже не хочешь немного поваляться в новой кровати? – хитро спросил Чанёль, пробегаясь пальцами по его голому бедру.

– Просто поваляться? – лениво улыбнулся Бэкхён, прикрывая глаза и отдавая тело на растерзание родным умелым рукам.

– Просто поваляться, – кивнул Чанёль, вдруг переворачивая его на спину и устраиваясь между стройных ног.

– Чанёль, – выдохнул Бэкхён, почувствовав сверху его горячее тело, – все уже проснулись, а тут ужасно тонкие стены.

– А мы постараемся очень тихо, – шепнул младший, стягивая с него трусы.

– Я не могу тихо, Чан… ах, – Бэкхён не смог закончить фразы, почувствовав, как парень одним плавным движением вошел в его тело.

– Тшш, – Чанёль накрыл его губы ладонью, тут же взяв неспешный темп. Парень под ним поелозил пару секунд, а после обмяк. 

– Ненавижу… тебя… – прошептал Бэкхён, медленно подаваясь навстречу чужим плавным толчкам.

– Я тебя тоже, – признался Чанёль, быстро и коротко целуя его губы, – очень-очень.

Бэкхён слышал за дверью топот неспешных ног и сонные голоса друзей и распалялся всё больше. Риск быть обнаруженными, пусть и в собственной спальне, нехило кружил голову и вспенивал кровь. Хотелось перевернуть Чанёля на спину и задать собственный темп: тягучий, но не слишком медленный. Однако кровать и так уже едва слышно поскрипывала под тяжестью их тел, а палиться еще сильнее и быть обсмеянными неугомонными друзьями не было никакого желания. 

Бэкхёну хотелось застонать в голос: он знал, как сильно Чанёлю нравится, когда он показывает, как плавится от его ласк. Но кричать тоже было нельзя, и потому парень давился собственными стонами, сильно сжимая зубы на чужом загорелом плече, пока тело не взорвалось миллионами маленьких разноцветных брызг.

***

– Чего тебе вдруг приспичило потрахаться с утра пораньше? – наигранно-недовольно спросил Бэкхён, усердно натираясь душистой мочалкой. Теплые струи били по плечам и смывали мыльную пену быстрее, чем парень успевал ее наносить. 

– Потому что ты весь такой сонный и сладкий? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Чанёль, продолжая лениво водить зубной щеткой по зубам.

Бэкхён едва слышно фыркнул, то ли возмущаясь брошенной им фразе, то ли отплевываясь от попавшей в рот воды. Чанёль бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд, едва улавливая его силуэт за цветастой занавеской, и закрутил кран.

– Ты еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, – ухмыльнулся он, сплевывая в раковину мятную пену.

– Вот и скажу, – фыркнул Бэкхён, вылезая из кабинки и тут же оскальзываясь на мокром полу.

– Не ври себе, – улыбнулся Чанёль, подхватывая его под руки.

Бэкхён вырвался из его захвата и, гордо задрав подбородок, потопал в комнату, сверкая голой подтянутой попкой.

– Ну признай, Бэкхённи, – подначивал вернувшийся в комнату следом за ним Чанёль, – тебе же понравилось. Риск быть обнаруженными нехило заводит, не правда ли?

Бэкхён неспешно натянул боксеры и возмущенно фыркнул. Чанёль подобрался ближе и обхватил его сзади руками, заключая в крепкие объятья.

– Понравилось? – спросил он, жадно прикусывая его острое плечико.

– Ты же знаешь, что да, – тихо ответил Бэкхён, подставляя под ласковые укусы обнаженную влажную шею.

– Ребята! – дверь широко распахнулась, являя взглядам парней взбудораженного Лухана. – О, вы уже проснулись? – улыбнулся он, ничуть не смущенный видом полуголых друзей. – Двигайте завтракать, сейчас к озеру пойдем, – его взъерошенная макушка исчезла за дверью так же быстро, как и появилась.

– Не заметил? – нервно выдохнул Бэкхён, крепко вцепившись в чужое запястье.

– Кажется, нет, – Чанёль выпустил его из объятий, чмокнув напоследок во влажную макушку, и поспешил одеться.

***

– Ну, как спалось на новом месте? – гостеприимно поинтересовался Ифань, когда они появились в дверном проеме кухни.

– Отлично, – кивнул Бэкхён, благодарно улыбаясь, и принял из рук ласково улыбающегося Исина кружку с чаем.

– А трахалось как? – спросил вдруг Чондэ, и парни за столом зашлись дружным хохотом.

– Еще лучше, – не растерялся Чанёль, сверкая широкой улыбкой.

Стоящий у кухонной стойки Чунмён покачал головой и поспешил спрятать улыбку в чашке с кофе.

– Время близится к обеду, – подал голос Исин, – мы хотели сходить на озеро, а вечером вернуться и пожарить мясо. Как вам идея?

– Полностью поддерживаем, – закивал Чанёль, передавая согласно мычащему Бэкхёну с любовью слепленный бутерброд.

***

Спуск к озеру занял у ребят около получаса. Дом стоял на самом холме и, чтобы попасть на пляж, пришлось его обогнуть, сделав нехилый круг. Перед глазами парней предстало небольшое озеро, окруженное полоской золотистого песка и сплошной стеной непроходимого леса. Стояла только середина июня, и многочисленные домики, разбросанные тут и там на холме, еще пустовали. Ребята стали первыми, кто осмелился открыть пляжный сезон.

На противоположном берегу примостился совсем крохотный причал, с видавшим виды мостиком и одиноко прибитой к берегу моторной лодкой. Чтобы дойти до него, необходимо было обогнуть озеро, но идти куда-то еще после получасового спуска ребятам стало лень, поэтому, раскинув тут и там пляжные коврики, компания обосновалась у ближнего края озера.

– Красота то какая! – сложив руки под голову, восхитился Чондэ и уставился в небо, на котором с самого утра не было ни облачка.

– Готов поспорить, осенью тут не менее волшебно, – поделился Лухан, растягиваясь на цветастом покрывале и уложив голову на голые коленки Сехуна.

– Можем приехать и проверить, – предложил Ифань, и глаза парня зажглись восторженным блеском.

– До осени еще дожить нужно, – резонно заметил наблюдающий за водной гладью Чунмён, а Бэкхёна от его слов пробрало крупной дрожью. Он плотнее вжался спиной в теплую грудь Чанёля и уложил подбородок на прижатые к груди колени.

– Чего сидим то? – спросил внезапно выбежавший из-за кустов Чонин. – Мы купаться пришли или что? – он был взбудоражен, словно маленький ребенок, дорвавшийся наконец до сладостей, и глаза его горели ярче полуденного солнца над их головами.

– Действительно! – Чондэ подскочил вслед за ним и бросился к воде, утягивая за руку сопротивляющегося изо всех сил Минсока.

– Сехун-а, идем, – Лухан забрался на плечи младшего и, схватив того за волосы, направил к плещущейся в воде компании.

На пляже остались воркующие под кустом Ифань и Исин, молчаливый Чунмён, отрешенно наблюдающий за шумной компанией, и прижавшиеся друг к другу Чанёль и Бэкхён.

– Не хочешь тоже искупаться? – тихо спросил Чанёль у старшего. Тот повернул голову в его сторону и легонько потерся носом о его щеку.

– Ты же знаешь, я не большой любитель купания, – покачал головой Бэкхён и тут же добавил, – иди к ним, я с Чунмёном посижу.

Глаза Чанёля благодарно загорелись, и он поспешил стащить с себя майку, отбрасывая ту в сторону кустов.

– Я ненадолго, – младший чмокнул его в макушку на прощанье и не спеша поднялся. Бэкхён окинул взглядом его удаляющуюся широкую спину и подсел ближе к Чунмёну, устроив голову у него на плече.

– Что тебя тревожит, Бэкхён-а? – вдруг совсем тихо спросил старший.

Бэкхён поднял на него недоуменный взгляд, но парень всё так же отстраненно смотрел на воду и словно спрашивал о том, что тот съел на завтрак.

– Не смотри на меня так, – также тихо продолжал Чунмён, – я же вижу, что что-то не так. Может быть, тебе нужна помощь? – заботливо поинтересовался он.

– Всё хорошо, хён, – Бэкхён покачал головой, сцепляя пальцы в замок, – просто кошмары замучили.

Чунмён окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом, а затем снова повернулся к воде. Бэкхён выдержал его пробирающий отчего-то до мурашек взгляд и подумал, что помочь ему сможет не кто иной, как хороший специалист в области психиатрии. Кошмары становились всё красочнее с каждой ночью, а каждая деталь откладывалась в сознании, словно мозаики паззла на трафарет. 

Он потряс головой из стороны в сторону, будто это могло помочь избавиться от тревожащих мыслей, и нашел глазами Чанёля, радостно бултыхающегося в воде. Бэкхён махнул ему рукой, натянув на лицо счастливую улыбку, и кивнул головой, давая понять, что он в порядке.

Он успел задремать на чужом плече, когда мокрый с ног до головы Чонин вырос прямо перед его лицом. Блестящие на солнце капли скатывались по его загорелой коже, исчезая за резинкой цветастых шорт. Он дышал тяжело, но улыбался озорно и счастливо, то и дело зачесывая назад мокрые волосы.

– Хён! – слишком громко позвал Чонин, и Бэкхён было подумал, что он обращается к нему, но младший не сводил глаз с Чунмёна. – Ну чего ты тут сидишь, пойдем купаться!

– Я уже говорил, что не хочу, – Чунмён недовольно покачал головой, – вода наверняка ледяная.

Словно в подтверждение его слов где-то в стороне завизжал Лухан, сброшенный с плеч Сехуна прямо в холодные глубины. Его визгу вторил громкий смех Сехуна и Чанёля, разнесшийся над гладью воды.

– Ну ладно, – Чонин печально свесил голову, но Бэкхён заметил, как заговорщически он подмигнул приближающемуся Чондэ. После чего они вдвоем подхватили не успевшего сообразить Чунмёна под руки и ноги и потащили к воде. Он кричал и отбивался, но парни держали крепко и уже через пару мгновений закинули его в воду. 

На несколько секунд Чунмён пропал из виду, и Бэкхён испугался, как бы он не утонул в ледяной воде, но через пару мгновений парень вынырнул на поверхность и судорожно задышал, разбрызгивая вокруг себя переливающиеся радугой брызги. 

Чонин дернулся в его сторону, чтобы помочь, но Чунмён зло оттолкнул от себя его руки и молча направился на берег, стуча зубами и дрожа всем телом. На берегу к нему подскочил Исин, заботливо укутав в большое махровое полотенце, и, одарив парней осуждающим взглядом, посадил на плед.

На берегу повисла неестественная тишина – не было слышно даже непрекращающихся до этого момента визгов Лухана. И лишь чайки, что порхали над водой в поисках еды, разрывали ее своим криком.

***

– Ты не замерз? – спросил Бэкхён, обнимая Чанёля за талию и привычно устраивая лицо между чужих лопаток.

– Нет, – покачал головой тот, уверенно переворачивая на мангале небольшие кусочки мяса, – а ты чего вылез? Сейчас в два счета превратишься в ледышку.

– Соскучился, – Бэкхён потерся носом об обтянутое толстовкой плечо.

– Иди сюда, – позвал Чанёль и распахнул полы толстовки в стороны, чтобы мгновением позже прижать хрупкое тело к себе и обернуть ткань вокруг чужой спины.

– Как там Чунмён? – поинтересовался он, зарывшись носом в темные волосы парня.

– Кажется, отошел, – хихикнул Бэкхён. – Исин напоил его чем-то очень крепким, и теперь он не отлипает от Чонина. Они там в бутылочку собрались играть.

– И поэтому ты сбежал ко мне? – спросил Чанёль, потираясь своим носом о чужой.

– Конечно, мне кроме тебя ни с кем не целуется, – ответил он и прикрыл глаза в ожидании поцелуя. Чанёль невесомо накрыл его губы своими, и в этот момент дверь во двор распахнулась – на пороге стоял растрепанный Чондэ.

– Эй, голубки, – засмеялся он, – что там с мясом?

– Почти готово, – Чанёль махнул ему рукой и выпустил Бэкхёна из объятий, а затем снял толстовку и накинул на его плечи. Старший привычно утонул в ней, но как обычно зарылся носом в ткань.

– Идем, – Чанёль обнял его за плечи одной рукой, подталкивая в сторону дома, а в другой его руке, распространяя призывный аромат, покоилась глубокая тарелка с горячим мясом.

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, то застали целующихся Лухана и Чонина. Они сидели прямо на ковре в окружении ребят и пустых бутылок из-под пива. Лежащая между ними пустая бутылка указывала горлышком точно на Лухана. Когда они оторвались друг от друга с едва слышным чмоком, вокруг послышались неровный хор аплодисментов и пьяное улюлюканье. 

– А вот и мясо! – радостно икнул Лухан, вытирая ладонью влажные губы.

***

Бэкхён сидел на диване, подобрав под себя ноги, и не спеша цедил через трубочку апельсиновый сок, когда почувствовал, как соседняя подушка прогнулась под весом чужого тела.

– Скучаешь? – спросил Чанёль, протягивая ему миску с попкорном.

– Теперь уже нет, – старший благодарно улыбнулся, принимая угощение из его рук. – Ты не знаешь, куда пропали Сехун и Лухан? Я их уже больше часа не видел.

– Я слышал, как Сехун предупреждал Ифаня, что они пойдут прогуляться, – поделился Чанёль. – Не беспокойся, они взрослые мальчики.

– Просто уже так поздно, – нахмурился Бэкхён и в этот же момент дернулся всем телом, услышав отдаленный крик со стороны леса. 

– Ты ничего не слышал? – обеспокоенно спросил он, повернувшись к Чанёлю.

– Только чересчур фальшивое пение Чонина, – засмеялся тот, не сводя глаз с чужих танцулек на столе.

Бэкхён перевел взгляд на окно, вглядываясь в непроглядную темную гущу, и необъяснимый ужас вдруг на секунду сковал всё его тело.


	6. 6

В лесу стояла необыкновенная тишина. Не было слышно ни уханья сов, ни шебуршания лесных жителей. Даже листва, казалось, совсем не шуршала. Потому звук ломающихся под чужим весом веток показался оглушающе громким в ночной тиши.

– Куда ты меня ведешь? – пьяно хихикнул светловолосый невысокий юноша, спотыкаясь о выпирающую из земли ветку и крепче вцепляясь в руку своего спутника, целеустремленно шагающего вперед.

– Подальше от дома, – усмехнулся второй парень, слегка ускоряя шаг.

– Помедленнее, Сехун-а, я за тобой не успеваю, – светловолосый чуть потянул чужую руку на себя, призывая парня немного сбавить темп.

– Нам нужно поскорее вернуться, пока нас не хватились, Лу, – резонно заметил Сехун.

– Ты же предупредил Ифаня, – напомнил Лухан, – нам некуда торопиться.

Они прошли еще с десяток метров в тишине, пока старший не ткнул рукой в сторону высокого дерева, с широким стволом и густой листвой, наверняка не один десяток лет возвышающегося в этом, казалось бы, непроходимом лесу.

– Вот это подойдет, – кивнул он сам себе и направился прямиком в его сторону.

– Подойдет для чего? – усмехнулся Сехун, шагая следом за старшим.

Лухан подошел к дереву, развернулся к нему спиной и, прислонившись лопатками к стволу, чуть прищурил глаза.

– А ты разве не для этого меня сюда позвал? – спросил он, призывно облизывая губы.

– Какой ты догадливый, – хмыкнул Сехун и, шагнув ближе, вжал парня в дерево.

– Ай, ай, ай, – захныкал вдруг Лухан, – кора.. больно…

Сехун стянул толстовку и накинул ее старшему на плечи, чтобы немного смягчить неприятное касание.

– Так лучше? – спросил он, убирая за ухо светлую прядь.

– Лучше, – кивнул Лухан и ткнулся губами в его подбородок.

– Иди-ка сюда, – позвал Сехун и, подхватив старшего под бедра, крепко прижал к себе.

Втянув парня в неспешный поцелуй, он потянулся руками к его ширинке, аккуратно расстегивая пряжку ремня. Справившись с замком, Сехун просунул руки под пояс джинсов и невесомо огладил пальцами острые тазобедренные косточки. Лухан вцепился в его плечи, откидывая голову назад, и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как горячие ладони огладили плоский живой и двинулись выше. Когда чужие пальцы сомкнулись на бусинках сосков, Лухан вскрикнул и неосознанно распахнул глаза. И тут же замер, улавливая в просвете между ветками четкий силуэт постороннего человека.

– Сехун, – очень тихо позвал он, – там кто-то есть.

Сехун непонимающе нахмурил брови и обернулся в ту же сторону, куда и был направлен взгляд старшего. Меж веток и правда кто-то стоял. Сехун аккуратно опустил старшего на землю и обернулся к незнакомцу лицом. 

– Эй, парень, – громко позвал он, – подглядывать нехорошо.

В следующую секунду мимо его лица с громким свистом пролетел нож и вошел в дерево почти по самую рукоять. Стоящий в нескольких сантиметров от него Лухан громко вскрикнул, широко расширенными глазами наблюдая, как рукоять еще несколько секунд дребезжала в воздухе.

Незнакомец неспешно двинулся в их сторону, руками обламывая попадающиеся на пути ветки. Он был высоким и широкоплечим, в темной одежде и маске, закрывающей лицо. Сехун наблюдал за ним пару секунд, не в силах отойти от шока, а затем схватил Лухана за руку и, кинув тихое “бежим”, бросился в ту сторону, из который они пришли.

Незнакомец в маске бросился за ними. Он бежал чуть в стороне и на приличном расстоянии, но в скором времени дистанция между ними начала сокращаться. Пробежав еще несколько метров, Сехун вдруг вытолкнул старшего вперед и прикрыл своей спиной, не выпуская из своих пальцев его руки и не переставая повторять тихое “беги, беги, беги”.

Лухан бежал со всей скоростью, на которую был способен в данный момент. Плещущийся в крови страх и не до конца выветрившийся адреналин только подгоняли его бежать быстрее. Тонкие ветки хлестали его по бледному лицу, и он, не переставая, спотыкался о выпирающие из земли толстые корни. В ушах шумела кровь, а в мыслях билась только одна мысль: “Бежать. Бежать и не останавливаться.” Сехун велел ему, и он ни за что не мог ослушаться его. Не сейчас, когда они находились в считанных метрах от смертельной опасности. 

Младший велел ему ни за что не оборачиваться, и Лухан не делал этого, пока чувствовал в руке чужие тонкие пальцы. Сехун сжимал его ладонь изо все сил, так, что кончики пальцев посинели. Так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он не переставал оборачиваться и всё продолжал шептать: “Быстрее, Лу, быстрее, осталось совсем немного.” Лухан чертовски устал, у него подкашивались ноги, и горло горело от недостатка кислорода. А ещё он никак не мог вспомнить, по этой ли тропинке они пришли к тому дереву. Казалось, что они бегут совершенно в противоположную от дома сторону. От этого становилось в разы страшнее, но он не мог сейчас поддаться еще большей панике. 

Звук ломающихся веток за их спинами стал громче. _Он_ был уже совсем близко. Сехун, бежавший позади, вдруг издал приглушенный стон, и его пальцы выскользнули из ладони Лухана. Старший по инерции пробежал еще немного, но, не услышав за спиной звука чужих шагов, обернулся назад. Сехун стоял, сгорбившись и подпирая спиной дерево, и держался за бедро. Лухан кинулся к нему, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, и увидел торчащую из чужой ноги рукоятку охотничьего ножа. Парень вскрикнул и потянулся руками к его бедру, но Сехун оттолкнул его ладони и хрипло прошептал:

– Беги, Лухан, – его лицо побледнело и покрылось мелкими каплями пота, он тяжело дышал и хмурил брови, чтобы скрыть прошившую ногу боль.

Глаза Лухана округлились, и он гневно прошептал:

– С ума сошел?! Я не оставлю тебя здесь, – старший снова потянулся к его ноге, – давай же, нужно вытащить его.

Лухан вцепился в рукоятку двумя руками и потянул на себя, стараясь действовать как можно аккуратнее и не причинить младшему больше боли. Сехун зажмурился и приглушенно застонал, когда нож сантиметр за сантиметром стал покидать его тело. Лухан напрягся, и лезвие с противным чавкающим звуком покинуло чужую плоть. Оба парня вздохнули с облегчением. Сехун поднял на старшего полуприкрытые глаза и тут же снова широко распахнул их, увидев в нескольких метрах от них притаившийся среди деревьев силуэт. Он медленно вытянул нож из чужих пальцев и едва слышно прошептал:

– Беги сейчас же.

Лухан открыл рот, чтобы снова запротестовать, но, заметив, куда направлен взгляд младшего, повиновался. Он кинулся в сторону, тут же спотыкаясь о старое развороченное дерево, и полетел на влажную от вечерней росы траву. Сехун медленно выпрямился и закрыл его собой, пока темный неизвестный силуэт не спеша двигался в их сторону. Парень сжал рукоять крепче, чувствуя, как горячая кровь стекает по ноге, а силы покидают его вместе с ней. Но он должен был защитить старшего. Или хотя бы сделать для этого всё возможное.

Лухан продолжал сидеть на траве, не в силах подняться от сковавшего всё тело ужаса. Он видел приближающийся всё ближе силуэт, но Сехун даже не думал двигаться с места, встав к нему спиной и словно.. _прикрывая его_. Осознание этого медленно настигло Лухана, и он закричал:

– Сехун! 

Тот обернулся и, увидев неподвижно сидящего на траве старшего, снова велел ему убегать. Лухан замотал головой, поднимаясь с влажной земли, и сделал шаг в его сторону, но в этот момент темный силуэт вышел из-за деревьев и кинулся на Сехуна. 

Младший старался сопротивляться, но слишком ослаб из-за глубокой раны, а мужчина был выше и, очевидно, сильнее его. Он с легкостью отбивался от чужих ударов и успевал наносить свои, короткие и сильные. В какой-то момент Сехуну удалось изловчиться и полоснуть мужчину ножом по плечу, но это, казалось, только разозлило его еще сильнее. 

Одним резким движением незнакомец выхватил нож из рук парня и, замахнувшись, широкой дугой провел им перед чужим лицом, чуть ниже подбородка. Сехун рухнул на колени и прижал ладони к горлу. Лухан услышал булькающий кашель младшего, а после тот мешком рухнул на землю. 

Парень завизжал со всей громкостью, на которую были способны его легкие. 

Темный силуэт шагнул в его сторону, занеся кулак, в котором был зажат испачканный в крови нож. Парень видел, как темные капли крови падали, тяжело ударяясь о влажную землю.

Лухана накрыла темнота.


	7. 7

Утро наступило для Бэкхёна совершенно неожиданно. Парень открыл глаза и осмотрелся кругом – в спальне царили приятная глазу темнота из-за плотно-занавешанных штор и легкая прохлада из-за открытой на ночь форточки. Он поводил рукой по соседней подушке, но та была холодной, и даже вмятина от чужой головы давно разгладилась. 

Бэкхён привстал и поморщился: несмотря на его непричастность к алкоголю вчерашним вечером, во рту стояла сухость и неприятная горечь. Натянув на продрогшие ступни теплые носки, парень поднялся и прошел в ванную, тщательно почистив зубы. А после вышел в коридор и прислушался.

В доме стояла тишина, и лишь малоразборчивые звуки со стороны кухни долетали до его слуха. Он прошлепал по коридору и шагнул в кухню. Чанёль стоял у плиты с небольшой туркой в руках, что испускала поистине божественный аромат (хотя он и не питал к кофе большой любви, но не признать этого не мог), а у кухонной стойки копошился Минсок.

Чанёль заметил его первым и приветственно махнул рукой, не отходя от плиты. Бэкхён шагнул в его сторону и получил теплый поцелуй в висок.

– Доброе утро, хён, – поздоровался Бэк, желая привлечь внимание старшего парня. Минсок оторвался от пластиковых контейнеров, с которыми возился, и тепло ему улыбнулся.

– Утра, – пожелал он в ответ, щелкая очередной крышкой.

– Что ты там делаешь? – полюбопытствовал Бэкхён.

– Мы собираемся на озеро, – раздался голос со стороны двери, и Бэк слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности. В кухню вошел Чондэ со спортивной сумкой на плече. Он крутил на пальцах небольшую связку ключей, поблескивающую от утренних лучей, пробравшихся сквозь легкий тюль. 

– Мы позаимствовали у Ифаня старый мотоцикл его отца и хотим сгонять на ту сторону, – объяснил парень, протягивая сумку Минсоку. – Там неплохая лодка, и тарзанка, кажется, есть.

– Не хотите с нами? – предложил Мин, перекладывая контейнеры в сумку.

– Что-то не очень, – Бэкхён покачал головой, а после легко улыбнулся, – в другой раз.

Чондэ и Минсок лишь понимающе покивали в ответ и, наскоро попрощавшись, исчезли за входной дверью. 

– Ты чего соскочил в такую рань? – спросил Чанёль, разливая кофе по кружкам.

– Замерз, – Бэкхён принял чашку из его рук и легко поморщился, – терпеть не могу кофе.

– Ну и не пей, тебя никто не заставляет, – тут же нахохлился Чанёль, обиженно дуя щеки.

Бэкхён лишь показал ему язык в ответ и зашагал в спальню. В гостиной царил беспорядок после вчерашний попойки, но кто-то добросовестный (хоть и пьяный) попытался навести подобие порядка. Парень лишь ухмыльнулся на безрезультатные попытки и шагнул в спальню, придержав дверь для Чанёля. 

На границе сознания мелькнула какая-то важная мысль, которую он собирался озвучить, но кровать манила теплом и покоем, и ему вдруг страшно захотелось спать. Так что, забравшись в одеялковый кокон, Бэкхён отогнал мысли прочь и позволил сну уволочь его в свои глубины.

***

Из глубины леса послышался страшный рев. Неспешно прогуливающиеся по причалу чайки беспокойной стайкой взмыли вверх, едва стальной конь въехал на берег, поднимая вокруг себя волны песка. Чондэ заглушил мотоцикл и, легко спрыгнув на песок, раскинул руки в стороны, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух полной грудью. 

Минсок аккуратно слез следом и, стащив с ног поношенные кеды, зарылся пальцами в еще не нагревшийся песок. Мелкие песчинки приятно холодили кожу, щекотными волнами пробираясь меж пальцев. Парень вытащил из сумки мягкое покрывало солнечно-желтого цвета и, пару раз встряхнув, расстелил в приятной тени высокого дерева. 

Чондэ же в это время бегал по причалу и любовным взглядом оглядывал привязанную к небольшому столбу лодку. Она была совсем старенькой: деревянной, с местами облупившейся краской и поржавевшим рулем, но все еще на ходу, и парень дождаться не мог, когда усядется на неудобную, деревянную сидушку и прокатится с ветерком. Неплохо было бы и на водных лыжах покататься, но спросить у Ифаня, имеются ли они в старом гараже, отчего-то не хватило смекалки, да и возвращаться назад особого желания не было.

– Хён! – позвал вдруг Чондэ, спрыгивая с теплых досок на песок. – А давай займемся сексом на пляже? – спросил он, сверкая счастливыми глазами, и тут же зашелся громким ярким смехом.

– Дурак, – тихо буркнул Минсок, несильно пихнув его в плечо, и, вернувшись к покрывалу, раскинулся на нем звездочкой, подставляя лицо тонким лучикам, сумевшим пробиться сквозь густую крону.

– А я серьезно, – ответил Чондэ не своим голосом и, состроив до ужаса серьезное лицо, двинулся к нему и плюхнулся рядом. Склонился над парнем, перекрывая ярким лучикам доступ к чужому лицо, и быстро поцеловал парня в губы.

Минсок прикрыл глаза, позволяя чужим улыбающимся губам ласкать свои собственные, неспешно собирая с кожи тепло солнечных лучей, а затем вдруг оторвался от него и пихнул в плечо.

– Ты на лодке сюда приехал кататься, – тщетно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пробормотал он, - вот и катайся.

– А как же ты? – Чондэ недоуменно приподнял прямые брови. – Я думал, ты со мной будешь.

– Я не люблю такое, ты же знаешь, – тепло улыбнулся Минсок, заправляя ему за ухо непослушную прядь. – Я лучше подремлю часок.

– Ну ладно, – Чондэ перехватил его ладонь, звонко чмокнув в самый центр, и, поднявшись, подарил одну из своих ослепительных улыбок. – Я пошел, не скучай.

Быстро пробежавшись по сухим, теплым доскам причала, Чондэ наспех отвязал канат, не позволяющий волнам угнать лодку в озеро, и спрыгнул внутрь, любовно оглаживая поржавевший руль. Не спеша осмотрев многочисленные рычажки и кнопочки, парень аккуратно завел мотор, и лодка утробно зарычала, трогаясь с места. Чондэ обернулся на Минсока, что, подложив под подбородок сцепленные замком пальцы, наблюдал за ним с ласковой улыбкой, и показал ему поднятый вверх палец, радостно улыбаясь. 

Чем быстрее разгонялась лодка, тем шире становилась улыбка на его лице. Свежий воздух непрерывающимися потоками ударял в раскрасневшееся лицо, крупные холодные капли разбивались о горящую под солнцем кожу, а рев двигателя заглушал его восторженные крики. 

Чондэ наворачивал круги по ровной водной глади, даже не глядя в сторону берега. Адреналин бегал по венам и кружил голову так, словно он выпил не один бокал крепкого алкоголя. Захотелось поделиться своей радостью с Минсоком: затащить его в лодку, пусть даже силой, и заставить испытать эти непередаваемые ощущения.

Подогнав лодку к берегу, Чондэ заглушил мотор и вылез на причал, ступая босыми мокрыми ногами на теплые доски. Парень бросил взгляд в сторону дерева, у которого оставил лежать Минсока, но не обнаружил его там. Обернувшись пару раз по сторонам, Чондэ громко позвал:

– Минсоки-хён! – ответа не было. 

Посчитав, что старший парень просто отошел в лес с целью справить естественную нужду, он уселся на мягкое покрывало и принялся ждать. Минуты текли, а Минсок все не возвращался. Чондэ завел руки за спину, опираясь всем весом на ладони, и тут же почувствовал на коже что-то теплое и влажное. Подумав, что нерасторопный Минсок попросту умудрился что-нибудь пролить, парень, недолго думая, вытер ладонь о ткань влажных шорт. 

Бросив мимолетный взгляд на влажную ткань, Чондэ различил красные разводы. Поднеся ладонь к глазам, он непонимающе уставился на оставшиеся на коже темные размытые следы. Резко обернувшись назад, парень бросил взгляд на покрывало, и тело его сковало неизведанным холодом: на ярко-желтой ткани темнело уродливое пятно. 

Он смотрел на него долгим взглядом, пока откуда-то сверху не упала очередная темная капля, разбиваясь о покрывало и мгновенно впитываясь в ткань. Словно в замедленной съемке, парень поднял голову вверх и не смог произнести ни звука. Крик застрял в глотке, грозясь разорвать ее на клочки. Чондэ до боли широко раскрыл глаза и беззвучно хлопал ртом, не в силах поверить в то, что видел.

С одной из самых верхних веток, на которой когда-то болтался трос тарзанки, свисало тело. Обездвиженное, безжизненное, посиневшее. Оно было привязано той самой веревкой, теперь плотно обмотанной вокруг тонкой шеи. Горло было перерезано, и кровь, пропитавшая собой волокна каната, срываясь с него, тяжелыми каплями падала вниз. 

Чондэ перевел взгляд на лицо, когда-то бывшее живым, на посиневшие губы, что менее получаса назад дарили ему улыбку, на выкатившиеся глаза, смотревшие когда-то тепло и ласково, и с губ его сорвался всхлип. Капля крови упала на тыльную сторону его ладони, разбившись о кожу и разлетевшись брызгами. Чондэ схватился за нее второй рукой и принялся остервенело тереть кожу пальцами, пытаясь стереть кровавый след, но только еще больше втирая его в кожу. 

Издав отчаянный вопль, парень поднялся на ноги, но тут же рухнул на колени, угодив точно в кровавую лужу на покрывале. Истерично закричав, Чондэ шлепнулся на задницу и пополз назад, судорожно отпинывая от себя пропитавшееся чужой кровью одеяло, пока не уперся спиной во что-то твердое. 

Посчитав, что врезался в дерево, Чондэ схватился за него рукой, но вместо шершавой коры пальцы наткнулись на грубую ткань чьих-то штанов. Резко обернувшись и подняв голову, парень уставился безумным взглядом на мужчину в маске, скрывающей пол лица. Он не успел издать и звука, когда чужие грубые руки в перчатках сомкнулись на его шее, и послышался жуткий хруст переломившихся позвонков. 

Мертвое тело безжизненным кулем свалилось на песок, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя в небесную гладь, в которой, словно чаинки в чашке чая, кружили беспокойные чайки. 

***

Солнце садилось, окрашивая воду в озере в теплый цвет. Пение птиц за окном давно стихло, и бархатная темнота схоронилась по углам, ожидая своего часа. В доме горел камин, тихо потрескивая поленьями и лаская языками пламени гладкий кирпич. Парни сидели в гостиной, держа кружки с горячим содержимым и тихо беседуя. Чонин и Чунмён по поручению Ифаня уехали в небольшой городок недалеко от дома, Минсок и Чондэ все еще были на озере, а Лухана и Сехуна никто из парней не видел со вчерашнего вечера. В доме их осталось всего четверо.

– Надеюсь, Чонин и Чунмён успеют вернуться до темноты, – задумчиво произнес Исин, делая глоток из своей чашки.

– Конечно, успеют, – успокоил Ифань, пошевелив кочергой угли в камине, – тут совсем недалеко.

Бэкхён сидел на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и бездумным взглядом наблюдал за танцем огненных бликов на цветастом ковре.

– Вам не кажется, что Лухан с Сехуном уже должны были вернуться, – обеспокоенно заметил он, сжимая ручку чашки, что держал в руках, – их не видно со вчерашнего вечера: я начинаю волноваться.

– Не стоит, Бэк, – Чанёль накрыл его прохладную ладошку своей, ласково погладив замерзшие пальцы. – Быть может, они сейчас на озере с Минсоком и Чондэ.

– Вполне вероятно, – подал голос Ифань.

– А если нет? – настаивал Бэкхён.

– Если Минсок и Чондэ вернутся без них, мы прочешем лес и найдем их, – уверенно пообещал Чанёль, крепче сжимая его ладонь. – Не накручивай себя раньше времени.

Бэкхён улыбнулся ему благодарно, но чуть виновато, и перевел взгляд на огонь. И тут, совершенно внезапно, в воцарившейся тишине раздался странный звук, словно птица влетела в окно. Бэкхён, сидящий к окну ближе всех, перевел взгляд в его сторону и тут же вскрикнул. 

За стеклом кто-то был – уперся в окно ладонью, оставляя на чистой поверхности кровавый след, и внимательно всматривался внутрь. Чужая ладонь вдруг обессилено соскользнула и поехала вниз, размазывая по окну кровавую дорожку. Прежде чем чужое тело безвольно свалилось на землю, Бэкхён успел разглядеть в темноте знакомое лицо.


	8. 8

Тело Бэкхёна отреагировало быстрее, чем он успел обдумать свой поступок, и в следующее мгновение он уже соскочил с дивана, пулей бросаясь к входной двери. Шокированные ребята, еще не успевшие ничего сообразить, кинулись следом. Бэк распахнул настежь входную дверь и бросился туда, где минутой ранее видел свалившегося парня. 

Заприметив в кустах бездыханное тело светловолосого парня, покрытое грязью и кровью, Бэкхён встал как вкопанный, не в силах сделать в его сторону и шага. Подбежавший минутой позже Чанёль заметил его тоже и, не теряя ни минуты драгоценного времени, подхватил на руки и понес в дом, бросив по дороге Ифаню, чтобы привел Бэкхёна в чувство.

Картинка перед глазами была размытой, и только кровь, пропитавшая чужую футболку, отчетливо отпечаталась в его памяти. Щеку вдруг обожгло огнем, и Бэк схватился за горящую кожу, сфокусировав взгляд на перепуганном лице старшего парня. Схватив за локоть, Ифань потащил его в дом, заперев дверь на замок.

– Скорее, клади его сюда, – командовал Исин, уже успевший расстелить на диване чистое покрывало. Чанёль бережно уложил слишком хрупкое тело на мягкие подушки и сделал шаг назад, ошарашенно глядя, как Исин задирает пропитавшуюся кровью футболку. В животе парня зияла дыра, вероятнее всего, от ножевого ранения, и кровь темно-красного цвета текла из нее равномерной струей. 

Не теряя времени, Исин чуть согнул ноги парня в коленях и запрокинул его голову назад, чуть отведя в сторону. 

– Нужно остановить кровь, – спокойно проговорил он. – Чанёль, мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Внешне он оставался крайне спокойным и хладнокровным: годы обучения в медицинском университете сделали свое дело, но Бэкхён видел, как едва заметно дрожали его руки, и не мог сдержать предательских слез. Встав чуть в стороне от дивана, он во все глаза наблюдал, как профессионально Исин направляет чужие руки и просит надавить в нужном месте.

– Принеси чистые полотенца, Ифань, – велел он своему парню, а затем обратился к Чанёлю, – зажми посильнее и ни в коем случае не отпускай, иначе он умрет от потери крови.

Взяв запястье парня в ладонь, Исин нащупал пульс и чуть надавил пальцами, после чего задрал футболку до самой груди, осмотрел его живот и очень серьезно проговорил:

– Давление низкое, и живот вздулся: открылось внутреннее кровотечение. Задет сосуд, нужно вскрыть, найти это место и зашить.

– Ты сможешь ему помочь? – дрожащим голосом спросил Бэкхён. Кровавый кошмар, мучающий его ночами, становился реальностью и пугал его до дрожи. 

– Мне нужны инструменты: хирургические принадлежности, нитки, бинты. Нужен наркоз, но тогда он не сможет дышать сам, и потребуется респиратор.

– В доме нет аптечки, – подал голос Ифань. Он изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, но вены на его предплечьях вздулись, выдавая, с какой силой он сжимал кулаки, чтобы не сорваться. – Всё, что можно было бы использовать, давно потеряло срок годности. 

– Почти всё необходимое есть в минивэне, – напомнил Исин, вскидывая голову, – я собирал аптечку на всякий… – Парень вдруг замялся, но взял себя в руки и закончил. - На всякий случай.

– Я позвоню, – Ифань вытянул телефон из заднего кармана и дрожащими руками набрал нужный номер. Женский голос в трубке сообщил, что абонент временно не доступен.

– Черт! – выругался парень, сбрасывая звонок и набирая другой номер. Результат остался тем же.

– Будем надеяться, что они просто попали в зону, где не ловит связь, – Исин, казалось, оставался самым здравомыслящим среди них. – Если так, то они должны вернуться минут через десять.

– А если нет? – спросил Ифань, и Бэкхён мог поклясться, что видел в его глазах собравшиеся слезы. Среди них ближе всех к Лухану, что сейчас лежал без сознания на пропитанном кровью покрывале, был именно он.

– Тогда у нас есть как минимум шесть часов, прежде чем инфекция начнет свою разрушительную деятельность, – пояснил Исин, – если он не умрет раньше от потери крови.

Бэкхён перевел взгляд на Чанёля, что ошалелыми глазами смотрел на дыру в чужом животе, не ослабляя при этом нажима, затем на его руки, перепачканные в чужой крови, и, собравшись с духом, подошел к нему и крепко обнял за плечи. 

– Я подержу, – успокаивающе шепнул он ему на ухо, после чего нащупал сосуд и крепко надавил, свободной рукой отталкивая его в сторону. 

– Ифань, – позвал Бэк, когда парень так и не сдвинулся с места, – напои его чем покрепче.

Ифань заторможено кивнул, подняв Чанёля за локоть, и оттащил к небольшому бару в самом углу гостиной. В повисшей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как алкогольная струя разбилась о дно стеклянного бокала.

***

За окном уже сгущались сумерки, когда Чонин и Чунмён, закупившись всем необходимым, не спеша возвращались домой. Трасса была совершенно пуста и, к тому же, невероятно темна. На обочине не горел ни один фонарь, и только фары автомобиля разгоняли плывущий из леса мрак.

– Хён, – подал голос Чонин спустя несколько минут тишины, – там в бардачке флешка с музыкой, будь умницей – поищи, – попросил он, солнечно улыбаясь старшему парню.

Чунмён подарил ему укоризненный взгляд, а затем щелкнул крышкой бардачка и принялся рыться в его глубинах, в надежде отыскать нужную вещь. Несколько минут парни проехали в тишине, но потом вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и машину повело в сторону. Чонин резко дал по тормозам, и минивэн, немного повиляв, остановился у самой обочины, чудом не слетев с дороги и не угодив в дерево.

Чунмён, во время тряски ударившийся лбом о панель, с болезненным стоном выпрямился и, потирая ушибленное место, перевел шокированный взгляд на младшего.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил тот, выглядя при этом не менее растерянно.

Чунмён, подумав с минуту, кивнул и негромко спросил:

– Что это было?

– Наверное, колесо лопнуло, – пожал плечами Чонин. – Сейчас посмотрю, – и, недолго думая, открыл дверь и спрыгнул на асфальт. 

Чунмён слышал его приглушенные шаги, после чего с характерным звуком открылся багажник, а затем послышался гулкий удар, словно парень изо всех сил ударил кулаком по бамперу. Чунмён недоуменно нахмурился и, поспешно отстегнув ремень, выбрался из салона. 

Парень обошел машину, но у багажника никого не было. Выглянув из-за автомобиля, Чунмён бросил взгляд в сторону водительской двери, посчитав, что Чонин мог вернуться обратно в то время, в какое он сам шел к нему. Но и там парня не оказалось. 

Чунмён повернулся обратно и замер. Перед ним стоял высокий парень в темной маске. В руке его был массивный мачете, блестящий в свете задних фар. Парень вскрикнул и попятился, но не успел сделать и шагу, когда незнакомец шагнул в его сторону и одним резким движением воткнул мачете ему в грудь: точно туда, где билось сердце. 

Чунмён открыл рот, не в силах издать ни звука, и прижал руки к груди. Мачете с влажным призвуком покинуло его тело, и парень рухнул на асфальт. Последним, что он увидел, когда коснулся головой земли, стало окровавленное лицо младшего, лежащего прямо напротив.

***

Когда прошло уже сорок минут, а Чонин с Чунмёном на пороге так и не объявились, Бэкхён потерял всякую надежду. Кровь давно остановилась, но живот Лухана под тугой стерильной повязкой раздулся еще сильнее и посинел. Парень не приходил в сознание и дышал совсем незаметно. 

Бэкхён слышал его дыхание только потому, что сидел совсем рядом, едва ли не привалившись ухом к его груди. Когда же и едва слышное хрипение перестало доноситься из его рта, Бэк устало поднял голову и перевел взгляд на его лицо. Крылья носа не раздувались, рот так и остался приоткрыт, а вот веки наоборот были крепко сомкнуты. 

– Исин, – хриплым шепотом позвал он, – он не дышит. 

И, прижавшись щекой к чужой груди, заговорил громче, пока совсем не сорвался на крик.

– Он не дышит, Исин! Не дышит!

Пока Чанёль оттаскивал бьющегося в истерике Бэкхёна, Исин бросился к обездвиженному телу и, схватив запястье, принялся щупать пульс. А затем бережно опустил чужую руку на диван и, подняв голову, чуть покачал головой, смотря точно в глаза Ифаню. Ноги старшего парня подкосились, и он рухнул в ближайшее кресло, крепко прижав ладони к лицу.

Чанёль сидел на полу, крепко прижимая к своей груди сотрясающегося в рыданиях Бэкхёна. Он уже не вырывался, лишь сжимал холодными пальцами ткань его футболки и тихо плакал. А потом вдруг поднял на него голову и едва слышно прошептал:

– Вот оно, Чанёль, – шепнул он, глотая слезы, – мой кошмар.

Чанёль почувствовал, как тело сковало жутким морозом, пробравшимся в самые потаенные частички его тела. 

За окном сгущались сумерки.


	9. 9

– Нужно немедленно убираться из этого дома! – потерявший всякое самообладание, Ифань в панике мерил комнату широкими шагами.

– С ума сошел? – совершенно серьезно спросил Чанёль и приподнял голову, отрываясь от созерцания сцепленных в крепкий замок рук, сложенных на гладкой поверхности стола. – Куда нам, по-твоему, идти?

– Подальше отсюда! – вспылил парень, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы на затылке. – Мы даже не знаем, кто это сделал и чего он от нас хочет. Зато точно знаем, что ему известно о том, что мы здесь.

– На дворе уже ночь, Ифань, – попытался образумить его Чанёль, стараясь придать голосу как можно больше холода. – Кто знает, как далеко мы сможем уйти без машины, да еще и безоружные. 

Парень еще пару минут покружил по комнате, а затем вдруг обернулся: глаза его горели. 

– У отца ружье в гараже! – вспомнил вдруг Ифань. – А в сарае топоры и вилы. Нужно лишь добраться...

– Нет! – прервал его Исин, обняв себя за плечи. – Мы не пойдем в сарай: он же почти у самого леса. Вдруг он как раз там и прячется?

– Тогда я схожу в гараж, нужно всего лишь спуститься в подвал, – настаивал Ифань.

– Нет, – снова заупрямился Исин. – Я не отпущу тебя одного, – строго произнес он, словно отчитывал провинившегося ребенка. И Бэкхён отлично его понимал: он бы тоже сейчас не отпустил от себя Чанёля ни на шаг. Словно почувствовав его душевные терзания, Пак накрыл его холодные пальцы ладонью и крепко сжал.

– Тебе лучше остаться здесь, – настаивал Ифань. – Пока ты в доме – ты в безопасности.

– Я пойду с тобой, – Исин тоже стоял на своем и не собирался уступать.

– Хорошо, – тяжело вздохнув, решил Ифань, – пойдем вместе.

Он грузно поднялся из-за стола и, шагнув к Исину, обнял его за плечи.

– Нет! – вдруг подал голос Бэкхён. – Нам нельзя разделяться!

– Кто-то должен остаться в доме, Бэк, на случай, если кто-нибудь из парней вернется. 

– Вы думаете, они еще живы? – убитым голосом спросил он. – Хоть кто-то из них?

– Я не знаю, Бэкхён, – серьезно ответил Ифань. – Но мы еще живы, и, надеюсь, так будет и дальше.

Сказав это, Ифань крепко схватил Исина за руку и направился к двери, ведущей в подвал, что разделял дом от гаража, по пути прихватив у камина кочергу. Крепко сжимая ее в руке, Ифань осторожно приоткрыл дверь и огляделся. Густая темень не давала разглядеть ни сантиметра. Сняв со стены электрический фонарь, парень тут же его зажег, разогнав лежащий на ступеньках мрак, и сделал решительный шаг вниз.

– Мы только туда и обратно, – сказал он. – Запри за нами, и сидите тихо, – обратился он к Чанёлю, крепко сжимающему ручку двери. Холодный металл неприятно обжигал пальцы, посылая по телу противную дрожь. Чанёль серьезно кивнул и, проводив взглядом две слабо освещенные фигуры, неспешно спускающиеся вниз, аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

– Ну, вот и всё, – сказал он, двигаясь в сторону замершего в коридоре Бэкхёна. – Теперь остается только ждать, – и, подойдя ближе, крепко прижал дрожащее тело к груди.

***

– Спокойно, – твердым голосом велел Ифань, крепко сжимая тонкую ладонь. – С нами ничего не случится, – уверял он, убеждая заодно и себя.

Они шагали по темному коридору подвала очень медленно, едва дыша и постоянно крутя фонарем в попытке разогнать застывшую вокруг темноту. Ифань чувствовал, как дрожит в его руке чужая ладонь и, казалось, даже слышал лихорадочное биение их сердец. Адский коктейль из тишины и мрака нехило действовал на нервы, побуждая мурашки непрерывающимися стаями маршировать по оголенной коже.

– С нами всё будет хорошо, ведь так? – услышал Ифань дрожащий голос Исина. Его ледяное спокойствие, присущее всем без исключения врачам, кажется, растворилось в воздухе вместе с последним стуком луханевского пульса. Он не проронил ни слезинки, но ресницы его повлажнели, а краснота с глаз до сих пор не спала.

– Всё будет хорошо, – уверенно сказал Ифань. – Я не дам тебе умереть.

Наконец впереди показалась массивная дверь, ведущая в гараж, и, на секунду выпустив чужую ладонь, Ифань щелкнул задвижкой и толкнул ее. Дверь открылась с режущим слух звуком, с глухим стуком ударившись о кирпичную стену. Осветив пространство перед собой фонарем, парни ступили внутрь, не решившись включить свет, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания.

– Оно где-то здесь, – почти неслышно пробубнил Ифань, установив фонарь на небольшом столике со всевозможными инструментами. Выдвинув из-под стола массивный ящик, парень принялся рыться в его содержимом, отчетливо помня, как когда-то давно отец кидал свое старое охотничье ружье именно в этот ящик.

– Это тоже пригодится, – подал голос Исин, взвесив в ладони тяжелый разводной ключ.

Ифань на секунду поднял на него глаза и, заметив мелькнувшую в свете фонаря тень, тут же бросился в его сторону, успев лишь приглушенно выкрикнуть его имя. 

Услышав его окрик, Исин чисто машинально выставил вперед руки, ловя свалившееся на него сверху тяжелое тело, тут же придавившее его к полу. Разводной ключ с громким лязгом упал на бетонный пол.

– Ифань, – позвал он совсем тихо, в безуспешной попытке выбраться из-под его тяжести, но парень молчал и не шевелился. И тогда, чуть развернув его за плечи, Исин заметил, что из груди у него торчит топор. Его лезвие вошло в плоть почти по самую рукоять, а алая кровь уже пропитала рубашку почти полностью.

Исин открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но не успел издать ни звука, когда тот самый разводной ключ, что ранее он сам держал в руках, со всей силы обрушился на его затылок.

***

Когда прошло пятнадцать минут, а парни так и не вернулись, Бэкхён решил одним глазком заглянуть в подвал. И замер, едва выйдя в коридор.

– Что такое? – спросил Чанёль, заметив его ступор.

– Он в доме, – чересчур серьезно сказал Бэкхён, глядя на чуть приоткрытую дверь. 

Чанёль перевел взгляд на дверь и сразу всё понял. Он лично ее запирал. И вряд ли ее открыли вернувшиеся Ифань и Исин. Вряд ли они вообще теперь вернутся.

– Без паники, – серьезно велел Чанёль, крепко хватая его за руку. – Теперь самая пора убираться из дома, – он потянул Бэкхёна в гостиную, намереваясь выйти через переднюю дверь.

– Нет, – Бэк остановил его посередине комнаты, озаренный внезапной догадкой. – Нам лучше уйти через заднюю дверь. Так будет незаметнее.

И, едва развернувшись, парни встали как вкопанные: в проходе стоял мужчина. Темная одежда, темная маска, темные волосы, из-под перчаток с обрезанными пальцами чуть заметны смуглые, грубые пальцы. И даже по-кошачьи раскосые глаза до того темные, что непонятно, где кончается зрачок и начинается радужка.

Чанёль очень аккуратно задвинул Бэкхёна себе за спину, словно перед ними стоял хищник, готовый от любого резкого движения броситься вперед. Сделав маленький шаг назад, он чуть подтолкнул Бэка, и тот понял, что подобным образом парень оттеснял его к двери. Сделав еще несколько совсем крохотных шагов, Чанёль шепнул ему тихое “беги” и подтолкнул в сторону входной двери, бросаясь следом. 

Только не успел он пробежать и пары шагов, как был повален на пол тяжестью чужого тела. Услышав шум, Бэкхён тут же затормозил и обернулся, расширенными глазами наблюдая, как Чанёль сумел перевернуться на спину и сейчас с трудом сдерживал тянущиеся к горлу руки.

– Беги, Бэкхён! – закричал он, и, пнув незнакомца в живот, умудрился столкнуть того со своего тела. Не теряя ни минуты времени, оба парня поднялись на ноги и бросились друг на друга. Завязалась драка. Бэкхён кинулся вперед, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь помочь, но Чанёль вдруг ударил незнакомца в лицо, и тот отлетел на журнальный столик, разлетевшийся под чужим весом на множество осколков. 

Пак обернулся всего на секунду, чтобы вновь велить Бэкхёну убегать, но молниеносно поднявшийся мужчина выхватил из-за пазухи покрытый запекшейся кровью мачете и воткнул тому точно между лопаток. Лезвие прошло насквозь и торчало теперь из груди, уродливо и жутко. Футболка на груди в считанные секунды пропиталась кровью. Чанёль булькнул что-то неразборчивое, и кровь тут же окрасила его губы.

– Чанёль!!! – закричал Бэкхён не своим голосом и рухнул на пол, чувствуя, как сознание затопило спасительной темнотой.


	10. epilogue

Бэкхён распахнул глаза. Он не кричал и не плакал, просто вертел головой по сторонам, словно новорожденный совенок, пытаясь осознать, где именно находится. Под головой была привычная твердость чужого плеча, а в нос тут же ударил знакомый запах. Проморгавшись и прогнав стоящую перед глазами пелену, парень вдруг понял, что сидит в минивэне. Среди живых друзей. Привалившись щекой к плечу живого Чанёля.

До слуха его тут же донесся гул знакомых голосов, а до носа – не самый приятный аромат бензина. Они были на заправке. На той же самой, что и во сне. Небольшая площадка, несколько бензобаков, видавшая лучшие времена вывеска. И сплошной лес кругом, куда не кинь взгляд.

Бэкхён обернулся через плечо и глянул в окно: у ближайшего бензобака стоял темноволосый, лупоглазый парнишка невысокого роста и так же, как и во сне, дергал ручку пистолета. Словно почувствовав на себя чужой взгляд, он вскинул голову и посмотрел точно Бэку в глаза. Парень не усмехался, но Бэкхёна снова до костей пробрало холодом. Он поспешно отвернулся и прижал ладони к лицу. В ушах до сих пор стоял голос этого мальчишки, слишком отчетливый, чтобы так просто его забыть.

В этот раз Бэкхён не решился вылезать из машины, так и просидев внутри, пока минивэн не тронулся с места. Крепко прижавшись к Чанёлю, он глубоко дышал его запахом на случай, если совсем скоро больше не сможет этого сделать.

– Я попросил одного знакомого парня проверить, в порядке ли дом, – подал вдруг голос Ифань, когда до дома оставалось от силы минут пять езды. – Он уже ждет нас.

За окном проносились всё те же пейзажи из сна, пока автомобиль не притормозил на дорожке перед знакомым домом. Его всё так же окружала темная полоса леса, в вышине пели птицы, а на небе не было ни облачка. С холма открывался прекрасный вид на озеро и раскинувшийся внизу песчаный пляж. 

Всё было точно так же. Бэкхён всё это уже видел – и не раз.

Парни такой же шумной гурьбой покинули минивэн, восхищаясь открывшимися видами, Ифань снова напоминал про уборку, а Чанёль предлагал ребятам сэндвичи. 

Его сон повторялся снова. Всё было до мельчайших деталей похоже, словно он прокручивал пленку в своей голове. Пока входная дверь не распахнулась, и на пороге не показался высокий темноволосый парень. 

Бэкхён почувствовал, как сердце падает вниз, когда заглянул в по-кошачьи раскосые глаза и услышал низкий голос, дружелюбно приветствующий своим:

– Я ждал вас.


End file.
